mylittleponylamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane Pie alias "Pinkie Pie" es un pony de tierra y uno de los protagonistas de My Little Pony:La Magia de'' la Amistad.'' E''lla amenudo es vista pasar por sugar cube, ya se ha ayudando a el señor y la señora pastel en el trabajo, o en la celebración de los diferentes ponys en PonyVille. Ella interpreta y escribe varias canciones, y tiene un cocodrilo bebé de mascota sin dientes llamado Gummy. Ella representa el elemento de la risa.' Desenvolvimiento Pinkie Pie se basa en el pony G3 del mismo thumb|left|160pxnombre. El pelaje del pony G3 es de color rosa, con su melena y su cola con un tono más claro, y su marca chica es de tres globos con cuerdas curvadas. La corriente de Pinkie Pie de su marca coincide con un pony pegaso de G1, sorpresa. Lauren Faust había publicado un concepto de arte de la sorpresa que tiene un gran parecido con Pinkie Pie, soló con una combinación de blanco y amarillo en las alas de Pegaso. Hasbro publicó un cambiar de color en su guía de estilo para Pinkie Pie en ultima enstancia, se mantuvo en tierra y se les dió sus alas a Fluttershy. Personalidad Pinkie Pie tiene una personalidad alegre y muy extrovertida. Ama comer golosinas y dulces. Su forma de hablar es única entre su entorno ya que no sigue la conversacion yéndose fuera de tema. Tiene una tendencia de hacer fiestas para casi cualquier ocasión y es muy educada en el area de la música ya que en los episodios es vista tocando varios instrumentos (a la vez). Una de sus características es que prefiere dar pequeños saltos a caminar o trotar como los otros ponis terrestres. Pinkie Pie no solo es conocida en Ponyville por sus fiestas, sino por su rara forma de actuar y su "sexto sentido" que predice diferentes eventos (que en su mayoría causan que algunos ponis salgan heridos), esto lleva a que tenga la fama de "excéntrica" y rara; Esto causa que no sea tomada enserio por sus amigas y vista como como pesada. Además, en el capitulo "Party of One", Pinkie Pie demostro ser insegura y paranoica despues de escuchar por parte de Spike, que sus amistades hicieron una fiesta de despedida en honor a ella por que, segun Spike, no la querían mas en Ponyville . Relaciones Twilight Sparkle : Pinkie Pie fue el primer pony que Twilight conoció, aunque esta se fue corriendo despues de escuchar su nombre, dejando a Twilight atónita y dudosa sobre la clase de ponis residentes del lugar. Pero después de darle su fiesta de bienvenida, Pinkie fue la primera en mostrar interés por la amistad de Twilight. Pinkie actua como la conciencia de Twilight en el episodio "Verde no es tu color". Aveces la personalidad extrovertida e hiperactiva de Pinkie hace que Twilight se frustre y simplemente la ignore. Fluttershy:Es la unica residente en Ponyville que no sufrió las bromas de Pinkie, ya que esta la ve como sensible y frágil (aunque Fluttershy es considerada la mas "vieja" del grupo). Pinkie Pie además vela para que otros no se metan con ella además es un año mayor que Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash: Rainbow tenia una percepcion de Pinkie como Pesada e histerica, hasta que las dos venturaron por Ponyville jugándole bromas a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. Pinkie Pie admira a Rainbow Dash por sus habilidades de vuelo y más aún después de que esta hizo un Sonic Rainboom. Applejack: ''Al ser la mas tolerante del grupo, tiene cierta tolerancia hacia Pinkie, y es la única en Ponyville que muestra respeto por el sexto sentido de la pony rosa. '''Rarity': Tienen una amistad tolerable, en el episodio Dragonshy, las dos son vistas jugando 35 juegos seguidos de TA-TE-TI, los cuales Pinkie Pie gana. *En Villains Wiki se muestra que Pinkie/Pinkamena es asesina. Galeria link=Pinkie Pie/ Galeria 1° y 2° temporada Mini Galería Pinkie.png 201px-Corrupted pinkie.PNG|Encantada por Discordia Shared pinkie.png Pinkie yehaa.png The party sonps pinkie pie maki´ng.png Pinkie frienship.png|Es tan alegre La car de pinkie.png Pinkie 22442.png Pinkie pie cra.png Pinkie animando.png Pinkie baats S1E03.png 726px-PinkieRDSing.jpg 205px-PinkieAJS2E11.PNG 201px-Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png 726px-Derppinkie.png 204px-Pinkierock.png 207px-PinkieFallingS2E11.PNG 208px-PinkieMapS2E11.PNG 201px-Pinkie Pie Pudding think outside the box.png 201px-Pinkie down the chimney S2E11.png 201px-Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png 201px-Twilight Fluttershy Pinkie pie and spike.PNG 201px-Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG 201px-OhPinkie.jpg 201px-Pinkie crunch S2E11.PNG 201px-PinkieGingerbreadHouse.jpg 201px-WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG 300px-Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png 150px-Pinkie - Chancellor Puddinghead.png 201px-Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png 201px-Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png 201px-Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png 201px-Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png 201px-Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png 201px-Pinkie Pie2 S01E26.png|Pelo Lacio no por mucho SI PINKIE.png 201px-SfS6 Pinkie Pie's Dress sketch.png 201px-ConfusedPinkie S01E15.png 201px-Applejack and pinkie S01E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie15 S01E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie13 S01E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie12 S01E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie11 S01E15.png|Mi Pinkie Sentido advierte algo 201px-Pinkie Pie9 S01E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie8 S01E15.png 201px-Pinkie Pie7 S01E15.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Antagonista